Silver wolf
by Balines
Summary: He was held captive by his family. He knew nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing. Nobody knew who or what he was.slash. be warned. HD
1. Meetings

**Silver wolf**

**Chapter 1: Meetings.**

**Harry was walking in the palace garden and thinking about the story his**

**Father told him today. For today was his 16 birthday and as a future**

**King he heard the secrets of the past. He learned about the big war**

**and the heroes of these times. He was so lost in thoughts that he**

**didn't notice that he walked right to the Holy Star. It was build for**

**the gods who helped in the war. To his surprise and delight in the**

**middle of the star laid a body. It was a boy. He looked younger then**

**Harry and more fragile. He was lying with his back to Harry and he**

**could see light blond hair. It was very strange because in this kingdom**

**people had dark or red hair, like his best friend Ron. Harry walked to**

**other side of the boy and saw a very pale skin. It seemed like this boy**

**never saw a sun light in his life. And not to talk about that Harry had**

**the lightest skin colour in the kingdom, looked like the night next to**

**the boy. Harry bent and touched the sleeping one. The boy opened his**

**eyes and Harry held his breath. The boy's eyes were purple but in a**

**second they changed to grey. "Tar mi?" asked the boy in a language**

**Harry never heard before. "What did you said?" tried Harry to ask**

**but the boy jumped to his feet. "Ti yo mako!" he cried with joy that**

**Harry could hear from his voice. Harry decided to take the boy to his**

**father so he took his wrist and felt that it was very cold but even so**

**he felt like if some sort of heat went down his body. He ran with the**

**boy all the way to the palace and then up the stairs and to the double**

**doors of his father study. "May I enter, father?" asked Harry after**

**he knocked. "What do you need I am busy now!" came his father**

**replay. Harry knew that his father was in the middle of some sort of**

**meeting with Sirius Black but he knew that this boy was more**

**important. "I went to a walk in the garden thinking about the things**

**you told me, when I found myself in the Holy Star. I found a boy**

**where. But he is strange and I sure you never saw some one like him.**

**May we enter? Please..." he begged. "Fine come in" came the answer.**

**After they entered, the boy looked at Sirius and when shrieked and**

**hid behind Harry. "What happened boy?" asked James, Harry's father**

**and the king of Gryffindor. "Ando Sirius Black! Fa tamin toru!" said the**

**boy in a whisper. "Dear boy! Didn't you know that Sirius is innocent? It**

**was proven five years ago. And tell us, can you speak in common**

**language? I don't believe a lot of people know the ancient speech."**

**Told James to the boy with a laugh. "Indeed I know. I not used to**

**though. At home we talked just in this language. Can you please explain**

**to me where I am? And Mr. Black I ask your pardon, 'cause my father**

**told me nothing of your innocents." The boy's replay was very **

**impressive. It gave Harry impression that maybe this boy was used to**

**talk like this at home. "You are forgiven. But please let us introduce **

**properly. This is James Potter the king of Gryffindor." James and the**

**boy bowed to each other. "This is Harry Potter, James' son and only**

**heir. The prince of Gryffindor" Harry felt he was blushing when the**

**boy looked at him in new light. "And finally. I'm Sirius Black as you **

**know. The adviser of Gryffindor." They bowed. "And you may be..." **

**began James. "Oh! I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy. But you may call me**

**Draco." Answered Draco. The room was silent. They all knew the **

**Malfoys were the royal family like the Potters but to Slytherin. One **

**year ago, Tomas Marvello Riddle of Snakiton decided he wanted to **

**marry Lucius' heir. The poor boy was only thirteen and didn't want to **

**marry some old ugly man so he refused. Lucius didn't do anything. **

**Because for him it didn't matter, he just wanted his son to be happy. **

**After one week of silence Tom's army attacked. Lucius sent massage **

**for help from his neighbors including Gryffindor. They didn't come in **

**time. When they did come the Manor was disaster. They found the **

**bodies of the royal family but Draco was never found. After a lot of **

**searches everybody decided the boy was taken by Tom. No one saw **

**Draco because his father was overprotective but they heard he was **

**beautiful. Beautiful to begin a war for him alone. And now after they **

**saw him they understood why. He was more beautiful then Lucius and **

**Narcissa put together. "Did I tell something wrong?" asked Draco with **

**worry studying their silence. "No everything is just fine. Tell us where **

**you were this past year?" asked James who collected his thoughts **

**first. "I leaved with a friend of my father, Severus Snape. After Tom **

**came I wanted to learn something for not to be so defenseless like I **

**was last time. Severus helped me with my magic so now I decided to go **

**home. But I was soon lost and was forced to ask for help. The man I **

**asked looked at me and, I really don't know why, attacked me! I **

**somehow managed to do the spell and just like Severus told me it took **

**me to a holy place. I fought it was Gryffindor because I saw pictures **

**of it as a boy. It must have cost me a lot of straight because I fainted. **

**Now, if it not so much to ask, can I please stay here for some time and **

**you will explain to me how to get to Slytherin? I didn't go out of the **

**Manor at all so I don't know the place. And I sure my family will be very **

**happy about it." Harry thought it was very nice speech. James looked **

**at the boy for a moment before speaking. "I need to tell you something **

**important. Please sit down." Draco set. "After you left Tom..." James **

**told Draco everything and Draco didn't even cry one tear. After **

**James was done Draco set in silence for a moment and when he stood. **

**"Malfoys don't cry and so would I. I will now ask your pardon and will **

**leave. You can tell you never even met me. I will seek revenge. I know **

**where Tom is living. I will kill him, like he killed my family." He reached to **

**the door. "Goodbye" he told. "Harry!" said James and Harry **

**understood. He grabbed Draco's around his waist. The boy was very **

**thin. He could feel his ribs. "Let go of me!" demanded Draco. "You will **

**stay here and we will help you. How do you think to seek revenge if you **

**can't defeat a 16 years old boy? He even not the strongest of the **

**people his age! How old are you? Fourteen?" Sirius barked. "I'm will be **

**fifteen soon, thank you very much. Harry you can release me now and **

**put me dawn" Harry did so. He noticed that Draco shorter then him. **

**Harry was 1.75 meters and he weight 68 kilos. But he was sure that **

**Draco was 1.60 meters and weight 35 kilos. He was sure it was not **

**healthy. "Why would you help me?" asked Draco after a pause. "Because **

**it is the least we can do after all what happened. Harry, you make a **

**tore for Draco in the palace and introduce him to the people you will **

**meet. I need to talk to Sirius alone." Told them James and they went **

**to the first floor. "So you want us to be friends?" asked Harry. "If you **

**want to" came the replay. Suddenly something red and big came running **

**to them. "Ron!" screamed Harry and the red boy stopped. Harry was **

**sure what Draco was scared. And why wouldn't he be? Ron was 1.85 meters **

**and his weight was something around 76 kilos. He was very tall even to **

**Harry but to poor Draco he was a giant. "Ron, this is Draco! My new **

**friend." Said Harry. "Say Harry where did you find him? I didn't know **

**someone new came to the country..." said Ron. "It's because he came by **

**magic. It is Lucius' son!" told him Harry. "Yes Harry tell every one! I'm **

**sure your father would be very happy!" said Draco and Harry rolled his **

**eyes. "It's really him! Wow! Let's take him to meet the others!" said **

**Ron and picked Draco. "Hey! How much do you weight?" asked Ron. **

**"Why am I heavy?" asked Draco. "No you are just light as a feather!" **

**answered Ron. "So it's good isn't it?" asked Draco. "Yes but..." Ron never **

**finished because they entered a very big room with a lot of people in **

**side. They all looked at Ron, when at Harry and finally at Draco. Ron **

**put Draco down and something black jumped at Draco. "Draco!" it cried. **

**"Zabini?" asked Draco and returned the hug. Zabini was 1.68 meters and **

**weight 60 kilos. "Do you know each other?" asked Ron. "Yes! I was his **

**babysitter. I'm five years older then he. I was sent here a week **

**before... you know." Answered Zabini. "I didn't know you were from**

**Slytherin!" cried Ron. "Does it matter?" asked Zabini. "No, not really. **

**It included in your file right?" asked Ron. "Yes..." "What file?" **

**interrupted Draco that felt like he was forgotten. "We keep **

**information about every one who lives in the palace. I will show you **

**latter and we will do a file to you!" answered Harry. "Can you introduce **

**us?" asked a girl about 16. "Oh yes! This is Draco Lucius Malfoy" said **

**Harry and pointed at Draco who rolled his eyes. "The Draco Malfoy?" **

**asked the same girl. "Yes, Hermione. And Draco this is Hermione **

**Granger, my friend." Said Harry. "My pleasure." Answered Draco with a **

**bow. "And this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister." Harry pointed at a **

**girl with red long hair. "And finally they are Crabe and Goile my ex-**

**bodyguards." The two boys were big. Very big indeed. Draco looked like **

**a cat next to them. "Nice to meet you all" said Draco with a kind smile. **

**"And now Draco we will leave so I will be able to do your file. Come on!" **

**and with this Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and run outside. "I can walk **

**by my self you know!" said Draco in the end. "Sorry!" answered Harry **

**and blushed. Finally they came to a small room. Harry searched for **

**something. "Aha!" he cried "Found you!" Harry took a paper and gave it **

**to Draco. "Fill it; I will come in an hour." He said and went to his room. **

**He was looking for some clothes for Draco than he remembered that **

**Draco was smaller then him. Finally he found some old clothes of him that **

**he never wear. The pants were black, and the long sleeved shirt was **

**deep blue. After that he returned to the room. He gave Draco the **

**clothes, took the paper and showed him to the bathroom. While Draco **

**was in where he read the file:**

**Name: Draconis (Draco) Lucius Malfoy.**

**Age: 14 **

**Birthday: April 17.**

**Height: 1.60 meters.**

**Weight: 30 kilos. ("It's not healthy!" thought Harry).**

**Father Name: Lucius Malfoy.**

**Father's Age: Died at 35.**

**Father's Job: King of Slytherin.**

**Mother Name: Narcissa Navy.**

**Mother's Age: Died at 34.**

**Mother's Job: Queen of Slytherin.**

**Hobbies: I like reading...**

**Harry didn't finish because when Draco came to the room. Harry **

**turned around about to say something, but stopped and just starred. **

**Draco had his hair wet and looked cleaner. The clothes were little loose **

**but matched perfect. Harry noticed that Draco's eye colour was **

**grayish blue. "Are you hungry?" asked suddenly Harry. After all it was **

**dinner time and Draco was thin. And Harry didn't know what else to **

**say. "Yes." Answered Draco. "So follow me!" said Harry happily and **

**walked oat of the room. After ten minutes they came to the eating **

**room. Everybody was where. The surprising thing was that the table **

**was round. Harry saw the surprised look of his new friend and **

**explained. "It's because none of us more important then the other." **

**Draco sat next to James and Harry. When the food came every one but **

**James and Draco began to eat. "Dray eat somethin'" said Harry **

**between eating. "But the king hadn't begun eating yet. It's not polite." **

**Answered Draco. "You may eat here when you wish to." Told him James. **

**"But father told me it was rude. You cannot eat if the king or the queen **

**or the owner of the house is missing or if one of them isn't eating." **

**Explained him Draco. 'So this is why he so thin' thought Harry. "Here **

**you can eat when you want to and it isn't rude. Eat something" told the **

**king. Surprisingly Draco took some food. Not much, it's looked like he **

**obeying commands or something. After dinner Harry showed Draco his **

**room, gave him something to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow. After **

**Harry returned to his room he was tired but excited. He changed and **

**went to bed. The last thing he thought about before sleep took him **

**was pair of grayish blue eyes glowing in the dark.**

**Written by me and my friend Hilla:**

**In the beginning**

**Everything was bright.**

**Light was all around me **

**And it felt so right.**

**Now the light is over**

**Darkness flew inside**

**And now I only wish**

**For brightness on my side.**

**My family has died **

**No friends are by my side.**

**I'm standing all alone**

**And everything is gone.**

**I'm going on a quest**

**To save the world I'm in**

**And never to forget **

**The darken past of mine.**

**Never to see my home again**

**Not to be scared**

**Never to be betrayed again**

**And never feel the pain.**


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2: The Stranger

Draco's point of view:

When I waked up it was nine. I went to the shower that Harry showed

me yesterday. It's huge! I feel like fish in the sea... After I showered I

wore the clothes Harry gave me. He has very good sense of fashion or

its just lack. The pants are dark green and the shirt is bright green.

It's a little big for me but it's not really my fault. Why Harry has to

be so big? Now that I ready where should I go? Maybe I will go to the

eating room... I met this giant Ron in my way and now he is talking about

Hermione and how beautiful she is... Well all I do is nodding. "And I

think she likes me too. What should I do?" he asks me. I don't know...

how about say it to her??? "You can ask her if she likes some one and

tell her that you feel. I'm sure it's what she wants you to do." I

answered instead. "Thanks! You're the best!" said Ron and I totally

agree with him. "You welcome!" I answered happily. Now after very

long walk we came to the round room. I think it's really strange. All my

life I lived in Malfoy Manor, and I was treated like a porcelain doll. And

now here they treat me like, I don't know... maybe real human being?

Now. Where would I sit? There is a place near Hermione but no! Ron

already where. Well, I will just sit next to Harry and James. "Good

Morning!" I greet them all. "Morning!" they answer me. Stupid... I know

its morning... you can add good before it..."How was your sleep?" asks

James. 'Like I remember...' "It was very nice, thank you!" I tell him.

Now, what I want to eat? Hmmmm. There is butter, bread, eggs, milk,

orange juice, strawberries, more brea... wait... orange juice??? "Orange

juice!" I shrieked and grabbed the battle. I think they think I'm

creasy... I think I drank half the battle by the time Harry asked the

question that may cost him his life. "Can you give me some juice?" he

asks me! "No!" I cried and grabbed the battle again. "Why?" he asks.

He looks cute when he is puzzled. "Because it's mine!" I answer. "But I

love it too!" he tells me. "Your problem!" tells him I and with that I

finished the battle. There you go! No more juice. "Emi! Can you bring

more orange juice?" Harry asked one of the maids. 'More orange juice?

I'm in heaven.' When she brought the juice I grabbed it faster then

you can say orange...Well it's not so fast but still. "Dray! Give me MY

orange juice!" He is screaming at me! How rude. "No! It's mine!" I

scream back at him. "Now kids! Act your age!" said James. "But I am

acting my age, am I not?" I asked innocently. I love my young age,

sometimes. "Maybe you do but what about you Harry?" asks James. Oh,

I like this man very, very much. "But I want it too!" Harry cried...

Maybe I am too mean... Ne! "Fine I will give you half of it" I said to

Harry before putting half of the juice to the first battle. "Thanks!"

Harry said to me and its sounds like if he doing me favor that he really

took it! "Now if you done eating we can go to the throne room. You can

play where. I need to contact Severus." Said James. Now we all going

to the throne room. It's rather funny. James is in the lead, Sirius is

after him like a loyal puppy, I wonder what is going on between whose

two. After It Zabini and this Ginny girl I think they like each other.

Ron and Hermione walking next to each other. Wow it was very

surprising event. I and Harry walking behind and Crabe and Goile

behind us. I think some one asked them to be my body guards... While

we walking I can watch Harry, I mean the palace in peace. The floors

are light blue almost white, the walls are light blue as well but little

more dark. Harry's skin colour very dark compared to the wall... To my

skin as well... and this massy black hair, didn't he heard about a comb?

I guess not. And he has the greenest eyes I have ever seen... "We

here!" tells us Sirius. It's very big room. I think the garden can be kept

here, but who knows. After I found a spot where I can peacefully drink

my orange juice that I kept from breakfast Harry had to interrupt

me..."Want to play chess?" "Not now..." I answer. "O, Okay..." he sounds

hurt. "We can do it later! I just want to read and drink my juice. Can

you bring me something interesting to read?" I asked him. His face

brightening "Of course! Here this is my favorite book" he said to me

and gave me very big book. 'Silver Wolf' where did I see it before?

"Thanks!" I began to read and he sitting next to me. I don't understand

how I can concentrate with him so close to me? Never mind. I begin to

read again. It's rather interesting I must say:

"_From the morning when the moon was out and the sun was not in sight_

_He was held captive by his family. He knew nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing. Nobody knew who or what he was. He was a wolf. But not_

_Just some wolf, he was a silver wolf. He was born under the stars and_

_Taken to the human world. But soon he began to feel tired. And so he ran away. Three years he was not seen until..."_

Why can't I finish my reading? I just began and the front door opens.

"We tried to stop him but he has some powers!" the guard was

hysteric! "It's fine! You can leave!" said James and ran to the throne.

You see the king of Gryffindor was sitting on the floor playing cards

with Sirius. James set on the throne and Harry stood on his left side

while Sirius on his right. Like I found out before Lily, Harry's mother

died when he was a little boy. One second after the doors opened again

and Ron jumped in front of me. Now I can't see anything and nothing

can see me. But I managed to find position that I can see the boy who

came into the throne room. He was about 16 and his height seems to be

1.70 and his weight 52. He has white hair to the middle of his back and

his eyes were chocolate brown. He wore blue jeans and blue shirt. He

had big blue ring around his neck. Some sort of necklace. "I'm Ryou

Bakura. I'm one of the Peace Knights. My element is light. I'm here to

protect Draco Malfoy. Which one is he?" Now this is interesting was

my first thought after that he said. At least I have my orange juice.

"I'm Draco" hmmm... who said it? Harry. And Ron and the two body

guards... Nice to know there are so much me... I think Ryou is as

confused as I. "I think you didn't understand me" 'me too' "I'm here to

protect him. We the Peace knights are bound to protect the worlds. My

world and yours and all of them are in danger. Did you hear about the

Power Stone?" Ryou asks. "I heard of it but it's only a legend! Like the

Peace Knights. If you are real why you didn't help us before?" One

point to James. "We were in another world where the need of

protection was the biggest. My world were at the brink of distraction.

And so is your own now. Tom Riddle stole the Power Stone and he needs

one more thing before its powers will be his. Do you know what he

need?" Good answer Ryou! I like this Ryou! "If I remember correct he

needs something pure" this was Sirius. "You are correct. He need

Draco. "Me? Pure? Ha!" oops! Now he knows me is me. Oh, well we will

live. "So you are Draco" Said Ryou. he is looking at me strangely. Why?

I am following his gaze and it is my orange juice! "Oh, No!" shrieked I

when he jumped at me! "Oh, Yes!" screams he. Now I think I found very

good friend. I'm sure that at the moment he will stop chasing me we

will find out what we have a lot in common. Especially orange juice...

But for now I just want to find some place to hide.....

_Oh, when I was in love with you,_

_Then I was clean and brave,_

_How well did I behave._

_And now the fancy passes by,_

_And nothing will remain,_

_And miles around they'll say that I_

_Am quite myself again._

It's from my English book for school. "Cool Collections".

EbonyMage- I want to thank you for de review. You don't know how much its means for me. I am very glad that you liked my story. And I hope it will stay this way. :)

Now For the next chapter I need some advice:

I doing crossover but you don't have to know the things I put.

By now we have Ryou Bakura from Yu Gi Oh!

There are the characters I would love to put in the Peace Knights position:

Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Seto Kaiba and Yami (Yu Gi Oh)

Aya/ Ran (Weiss Creuz)

Yoh (Shaman King)

Yamato, Taichi and Ken (Digimon)

Kai (BeyBlade G revolution)

Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura)

Legolas Greenleaf (Lotr)

Trowa (Gundam Wing)

If you have some other characters write to me in a review. And if you want some pairings... :). By the way the Knights are have to be males. If you want a female she would be or maid or friend of the kids or someone who helps the Knights.

p.s

The next chapter will be in Harry's point of view. You will learn more about the knight and why they need Draco and Harry. All this and a lot more in the next chapter of Silver Wolf... 'The Betrayal'.

( Can someone figure what this book is? It's a clue to the whole story... ;) )

Please Review, Ardien.........


	3. The Betrayal

Silver wolf

Chapter 3: The Betrayal 

I am dreaming, I'm sure of it. I am flying and I can see Draco and me...

Draco's p.o.v

When Draco woke up he didn't understand why he is feeling so dizzy.

He tried to go sleep again but he was cold and he was lying on

something hard and wet. He felt the rays of sunlight on his eyes and

heard a bird singing above him. He felt drops of water falling over him

and he shivered. He opened one eye and closed it again. After about

five seconds he opened two eyes wide open. He was in the forest.

Harry stood next to him and looked at the trees. "Where are we?"

Draco asked him. "Don't know. What do you think?" answered Harry. "I

think we are in the forest but why?" answered him Draco. "I have no

idea but I bet the need to come back. Look there is the palace, I think

so..." mumbled Harry. "So let's go!" said Draco excitedly and jumped to

his feet. "Fine" Said Harry. Draco felt there was something wrong.

"Something happened?" he asked then they walked in the forest.

"Everything is just fine!" answered Harry and Draco walked next to

him. While they were walking Draco began to feel tired. "Can we stop

for some time?" he asked. "I am not tired yet. It's not my fault you are

weak!" snapped Harry. 'It's not him...' thought Draco to himself.

"Please..." pleaded Draco. "No! And stop begging!" screamed Harry. "I

wasn't begging..." whispered Draco, trying to hide his hurt. "I can't take

it anymore! Come here!" screamed Harry. Draco with some fear got

closer to Harry but when he noticed that the always green eyes of

Harry were red. He tried to run but Harry grabbed his hand. "Let me

go!" screamed Draco but Harry just tied Draco's hands behind his back.

"You are coming with!" answered him Harry and picked him up to his

back. "Why?" sobbed Draco. "Because I can" answered Harry. 'It can't

be Harry! Harry is nice, he isn't so mean...' thought Draco. "You aren't

Harry!" whispered Draco but 'Harry' heard him anyway. "No I am not"

he said and turn into Pansy the maid. "But you are maid in the palace!

Why are you doing this?" Draco was very confused. "Because my master

told me to bring you. You see I was a spy. You can't even think of how

easy it was to spy on them... It's like who would think that I, the stupid

maid, is a spy?" told him Pansy. "But why are you doing it? They were so

good to you! You betrayed them! You betrayed Harry!" the last

sentence Draco whispered. "You really want to know why? I will tell you

on our way to my master. You see before you were born, then I was

fifteen, I loved someone dearly. He was the most beautiful man in the

world in my eyes. We were happy together and we were planning to

marry. It was when that the war came to our land. Gryffindor sent all

her men who could fight. Safir was one of them. After one year we

were told the men are coming back. I remember this day like it was

yesterday. I wore my new white dress, my mother made me a dreamy

haircut and I was waiting. And then I saw him! He was tall and

handsome just the way he was... I run to him and the kissed. Next I

heard screaming and something flew next to me. Safir pushed me to

the side and took the fatal blow. I remember how people told me it was

not Safir, that Safir was murdered in the battle. I told them I

understand but I didn't. They killed him in front of me. I swore to

revenge his death. One year I searched and finally Tom came for me.

He told me he knows how I feel and that the king was the one who

killed my Safir. He told me to become a maid in the Potters' home and

wait for his orders. One year after he told me that the last item for

his plan was born. Just after the silver wolf had escaped from the

prison he was put into. I was happy but I didn't hear from Tom nearly

12 years. And then was the battle for you. I managed to understand

why you were needed. You are the key for the Power Stone. The stone

witch will give my beloved new live! The Silver Wolf became a book but

it was true...

" _But soon he began to feel tired. And so he ran away. Three _

_years he was not seen until the moon shined brightly on the new born _

_baby... the one who holds the key. He was born before the time for _

_the need was great, but he will leave because the wolf is with him..."_

It was full moon then you were born." Draco couldn't think... suddenly

he remembered something his teacher told him 'The gift of magic can

be strange, you can forget it then you need it the most. Grab while you

can.' And this he did. He felt light headed and soon fell head first in

the Holy Star. 'I need more practice' was his last thought before he

blacked out.

Back to Harry (the real one, ne...)

I woke up with a headache but I didn't think of it. I must find Draco. I

ran all the way to the Holy Star, I could hear people behind me, they

were screaming and running but I couldn't stop. I arrived to the Holy

Star and saw Draco. He looked terrible. I walked to him and stopped.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. And then I understood it. Draco

doesn't breathe. I screamed and everything went black.

I don't have much time to write but now I have holidays....

Next chapter called: Miracles, the live of a knight.

You will meet some new characters.

Kimi-sama-: My English is a third language. (I know Hebrew and Russian) I will try not to make a lot mistakes. Thanks for the review and the advice. I will show to my sister, she understands it better.

kamui5: My thanks to you! Thank for reviewing. :))))))

Please review puppy eyes


End file.
